


The wildling man

by TheBeautyOfTarth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6899608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautyOfTarth/pseuds/TheBeautyOfTarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hates the way he looks at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wildling man

She hates the way he looks at her. Tormund, that’s his name she thinks, has been giving her that look from the moment Sansa, Pod and her stepped through the gates, but his stare wasn’t directed to her companions, just to her. In fact he has been directing her -and only her- that specific look. 

She had suffered lots of stares and rude remarks in her life because of her looks, her awkwardness and even guileless. But he does not speak, just stares. And he looks her not with pity nor disgusts neither curiosity and it disturbs her she can’t read his eyes.

Even Jaime, that now respects and appreciates her, has yet to give her that look… like he wants to _devour_ her somehow. It makes her feel even more uncomfortable than the usual and expected mocking she gets wherever she goes. 

She hates the way he looks at her because she can’t decipher what’s in his eyes. She hates she doesn’t know what to do so she does what she knows best, She diverts her eyes and ignores him, but he keeps staring.

**Author's Note:**

> seems like everyone loved the interaction of those two in the last episode and i guess i'm not the exeption.  
> i love the idea of another man besides jaime (and even hyle) somehow atracted/interested on Brienne. I dont really see how Brienne could be more interested in a wildling over jaime in the show or books but im up if this ship brings the fandom lots of new material to read (even more if Tormund makes Jaime jealous, lol)  
> i just watched a video (https:// www. youtube. com /watch?v=Hf1z2iiYVPM) about some of tormund possible pick up lines for Brienne, and some of them where so funny it would be a good prompt for someone who wants to write about this couple. i hope someone with better skills at writing would take them in consideration, i know it would be hilarious


End file.
